1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carton, and more particularly, to a carton that is used for packaging precision equipment, such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a carton for packaging precision equipment, such as a digital camera, partition plates, which are formed integrally with a body of the carton, are conventionally used for partitioning a space in the carton into a plurality of sections. For example, in a carton for use as a packaging box described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 6-263181, the space in the carton is partitioned into a section for accommodating electronics and a section for accommodating a manual by a partition wall connected to a box body. Further, in a carton described in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. 6-69119, the space in the carton is partitioned into a section for accommodating a body of an object to be packaged and a section for accommodating a manual by an inner bottom wall, a first partition plate and a second partition plate, which are connected to a body of the carton. In these cartons, the body and the partition plates (the partition wall, the inner bottom wall, the first partition plate, and the second partition plate) are integrally formed, and therefore, the cartons have advantages in that production thereof is easy and in that a number of parts can be reduced.
However, since the partition plates of the cartons described in the above-cited documents are fixed at predetermined positions, the partition plates cannot be pulled out from, and then pushed into the cartons.